


Making It Up To Daddy

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Up, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Focused on organising your newly acquired bookshop, you've been neglectful of Tim and his needs, so you decide to make it up to him.





	Making It Up To Daddy

I had been working flat out getting ready for opening day for the last month. I had taken over a quaint little bookshop in a quiet downtown area of the city and now that most of the refurbishments were complete, it was almost time. I was so excited as I was an avid bibliophile. 

Tim was happy for me that I had something with which to occupy my time, especially when he was away filming on location. It also gave my life purpose as I had no intention of becoming a kept woman now that Tim and I were living together. I had to work hard to convince him that I wanted to work, or to at least do something worthwhile. In the end, he was happy that I was happy. 

What he wasn't so happy about was that since I had been getting ready and the date was coming closer, I had become unintentionally neglectful of Tim and of one of his needs in particular. Tim and I had always had an active and demanding lovelife but it had been over a month since we had last had sex. 

It was far from my mind with so much to do and when it came to going to bed at night, I was exhausted and asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tim had taken to chain smoking even more heavily than he did already and as the weeks went on, he became more irritable. 

To begin with, he coped well with me being up and showered and ready to leave the house by the time he was awake, with only a quick kiss, a hurried "I love you" before I left. I was so focused on my work that I had no idea that he was ready to explode with frustration. Looking back now, he must've taken care of himself at least a few times, knowing what I did about his sex drive. 

Anyway, tonight I got in late again. Tim had had dinner and he was standing out on the patio smoking when I came home. 

"You promised to have dinner with me tonight,"

He said quietly, not looking at me as he leaned on the railing looking out over the beautiful vista of LA, exhaling a plume of smoke. 

"I know honey. I'm sorry. It's just that, the painters were late, which made everything else late. It was such a disaster and I wanted to fix it before I left."

Tim turned, stubbing out his cigarette. 

"Baby, I miss you. I miss your touch and I miss your kiss. Waking up every morning to a cold empty bed is killing me. I can't bear it any longer."

I felt awful, realising now just how much I had been putting Tim to the bottom of my list. 

"I miss you too. I thought you were happy for me though?"

"Baby, I am happy for you. You've found something that gives you joy. I'd just like it if I could spend even a little time with you, that's all."

"There are only a few days to go. After that, I'm all yours. I promise."

Tim wasn't pleased, however he said nothing, having no wish to sound like a petulant child. It had gotten to the point that he was constantly thinking about sex. He could not get his mind off it and being stuck at home on his own every day didn't help. 

The next morning, I left before he had woken up, needing to let in the joiners who were installing my new bookshelves. Tim was disappointed that I hadn't woken him and so he got dressed and headed down to see how everything was coming along, in an attempt to get out of his own head. 

I heard the little bell tinkle just after the men had left for lunch. Looking up, I was pleased and surprised to see Tim walking through the door. 

"Hi baby. I thought I'd come down and make sure everything was going smoothly,"

He said as he made his way to the desk which I was standing behind. He leaned in and kissed me.

"It's looking great,"

He remarked. 

"It really is. It's going to be so amazing. I can't wait!"

I said excitedly. 

We chatted for a bit about what was still left to be done and as we spent a little time together, a knot of pure guilt settled in my stomach like lead. How could I have done this to him? I wondered. Look at him! I yelled at myself. He is the man of your dreams and you've pushed him to the side. I felt terrible, barely listening to him as he talked. It's as though my eyes had once again been opened to him. 

I watched the way his lips moved, the way his eyes held my gaze. I watched how he gesticulated with his skilled hands as he spoke, absentmindedly dragging through his luscious salt and pepper curls every so often. All of a sudden, I was overcome with the need to apologise, but not with words. The sight of him was making me insanely aroused, as though I was seeing him for the first time. 

Silently, I stared at him with the counter between us, every word he spoke fluttering down inside me, fanning the flames of desire which had been but burning embers for so long. I don't think I had ever wanted someone as much as I wanted Tim right this second. 

Tim continued speaking as I made my way around the counter. I took his hand and led him to the little office, sitting down on the sofa and coaxing him next to me. Still he was chatting away, telling me about Hannah's mishap at the groomers on Tuesday. 

"...so the next thing I knew - "

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his and in his surprise, he didn't respond. I pulled back, feeling the heat in my eyes as we locked gazes. 

"I...I…"

I leaned forward again, pulling his head to mine, my fingers threading in his soft curls, gripping firmly. Tim groaned quietly at the bite of pain. I kissed along his jawline to reach his ear. 

"Daddy,"

I whispered seductively,

"Your babygirl feels just awful about not being here for you…and she wants to make it up to you…"

Tim let out a breath at my words, his eyes closed. I pulled back and our eyes met as he opened them. I was bursting with desire for him. 

I climbed into his lap and claimed his lips, kissing him feverishly as though it was going out of fashion. 

Tim's hands came around my back, pulling me closer as I began to roll my hips. I could feel my pussy gush into my panties as our tongues duelled for dominance, our breathy pants mingling in the air. I pulled Tim's t-shirt over his head, bending down to lavish his chest with kisses as I moved my hips rhythmically. Tim's fingers dug into my ass as he gripped me tight, angling his hips up a little until he groaned with pleasure as I made contact with his cock. 

He tore off my top, expertly unhooking my bra as he sucked a patch of skin on my neck hard enough for it to bruise. I cried out at the slight pain, moaning when his velvet tongue soothed the skin afterwards. Tim's hands cupped my breasts, kneading the flesh before catching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It sent a jolt of electricity straight to my tingling pussy. 

I slid onto my knees and unbuckled Tim's belt and popped the button on his pants, pulling them down his thighs as Tim lifted his hips. I sucked the leaking tip of his hard cock, loving the salty taste of him. Tim groaned as I swallowed more of him, sucking hard. I ran my tongue up his considerable length, massaging his balls as I went. 

I worked him with my hand and my mouth until he was groaning his pleasure, his breath coming in broken gasps. 

"Baby please!"

Tim gritted out and so I moved faster, sucking him harder than ever.

"Baby!"

He cried again and he seemed desperate. Tim slid a hand into my hair, gently pulling me off him.

"Babygirl,"

He said in a forced calm voice,

"Daddy needs you to fuck him. Right now. Before he explodes."

He looked as though he wasn't far away, so I stood up and shimmied out of my panties, not bothering to remove my skirt, instead shucking it up around my hips before I straddled his hips again, guiding his throbbing cock to my entrance. I was thrumming with desire as I felt the slick slide of him inside me, stretching me beyond belief. Oh, how I'd missed this. Tim pulled me to him roughly and attacked my mouth, panting with the effort. 

I began to thrust, my wetness making him glide effortlessly. I braced myself on his shoulders, my hips moving tirelessly, slowly getting harder, each thrust making me moan aloud. Tim kissed me again, his hands roaming my back before gripping my ass, and pulling me as tight as he could as he thrust his hips up to meet mine. 

Tim began to groan as I got faster, my hips picking up speed. He lifted his hips and I ground against them. Hard. The feeling of slamming into him with every thrust was bringing me closer. 

"Fuck babygirl,"

Tim gasped,

"How I've missed your tight little pussy!"

I locked eyes with him, a naughty smirk on my face. I loved when he talked dirty. The idea of those words purred in that delicious accent of his made me drip with need. 

"Come on, make Daddy cum,"

He breathed, lust blazing behind his eyes as I fucked him relentlessly, tearing a growl from his throat as I raked my nails down his chest, his head falling back. 

Suddenly, Tim was gasping shallow breaths and he stiffened, his climax hitting. He exploded inside me, ropes of cum flowing freely as he thrust his hips over and over until he was spent.

The sight of him coming undone, the sinful groan he made. It all drove me crazy and my walls tightened around his still thrusting cock as I came spectacularly, groaning loudly as I rode it out. 

Tim hung his head over the back of the sofa, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him hard, moaning with delight at the feeling of his tongue and his lips and his beard. Drawing away, I caught his eye, biting my lip. 

"Will that hold you for now?"

I asked teasingly. 

"For now? I guess so, but you should prepare yourself for a full body assault when you get home tonight."

I giggled at this and Tim smirked. 

"You think I'm kidding. I don't care what time you get home, I am going to fuck you until you can't think. I wonder how many times Daddy can make his babygirl cum before she begs him to stop…"

He trailed off, grinning mischievously before he growled and sunk his teeth into my neck.


End file.
